Zelos OneHalf
by Diana Artemis Irving
Summary: After angering an elf witch, Zelos is cursed to turn into a girl every time his name is spoken. What will happen to him when Sheena figures this out? And when he finds out he’s not alone in this...Rated T just to be safe.
1. ZELOS!

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me if it sucks. I would very much appreciate constructive criticism, but if all you'll do is flame me, then I will now ask you to please click that button on your browser that says 'Back', and find something else to read. Thank you.  
__

Summary: After angering an elf witch, Zelos is cursed to turn into a girl every time his name is spoken. What will happen to him when Sheena figures this out? And when he finds out he's not alone in this…Rated T just to be safe.  
****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Zelos, Yuan, or any of the TOS characters; Namco does. But the two mentioned above are Honorary Members of my Minions Club. ;

****

Zelos's POV:

_How did this happen! How did I mysteriously change into the most beautiful creature this world has ever known? Though this is a fortunate event, I cannot help but be a bit fazed that I don't know how this happened…Hmm…let me think back on this…_

**Flash back!**

"_Please Diana! Don't kill me! I'm too beautiful to die!"_

_The elf's eyes blazed in anger, "Do not attempt to appeal to me! I saw you kiss that other girl after you had asked that other girl to go out with you! And that was after you had promised yet another girl some children! I cannot tolerate such activity coming from the Chosen, no less!"_

_Zelos was about to correct her as he was the former Chosen, but decided not to as she was already mad as hell. Diana raised her staff as light began to surround it, "Any last words, philanderer!"_

_To her surprise, he reached into his pocket and held out a letter, "Tell the addressee of this letter that I love her beyond any other woman!"_

_As she glanced at the name on the envelope, her gaze softened a bit. Perhaps this overly-flirtatious man could truly love someone with all his heart. This changed her mind, "I'll tell you what. I won't kill you..."_

**End Flashback!**

_Oh...now I get it...sort of._

Zelos stared back at himself in the mirror, but not with the same sort of egotistical arrogance that he usually did. His reflection was met by a mixture of surprise, lust (this IS Zelos!), and mostly shock. He slowly moved his hand towards the mirror and touched it, as though trying to prove to himself that this was not a dream.

Alas, it was not; for staring back was a girl who bore a great resemblance to him.

"Master Zelos! You have a guest; shall I allow her upstairs?"

"Uh-"

Zelos stopped when he heard his voice grow deeper again. He checked the mirror, and sighed out of relief to find himself back to normal.

_I'm not sure whether I should be relieved or not...Man, Zelos get a grip on yourself! Hot or not, if you were female, you couldn't hit on anymore girls!_

"Yes, send her up Sebastian!"

He quickly put any thoughts about this morning's strange occurrence out of his mind as the door opened.

"Ah, Sheena! May I ask what it is you came for, or was it something else you had in mind...?"

Sheena made a face, "Nothing like that, you pervert! I just came here to tell you the news."

"Hmm? What news?"

"Lloyd just received word from Kratos that he's coming back from Derris-Kharlan, and he wanted to know if we would go to greet him."

Zelos shrugged, "Sure. It'd be great to see the others again."

Sheena nodded, "Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs for you."

After she closed the door behind her, Zelos turned and sighed again as he stared at his reflection, _the number one reason why I'm happier this way..._

Zelos placed his hands behind his head as he walked beside Sheena, the filtered forest light sprinkling over them, "Isn't this great?"

She gave him a suspicious glance, "...what's great?"

Zelos flashed Sheena one of his famous lecherous smiles, "You...me...alone...together?"

Sheena turned her head away, "Don't get thoughts like that into your head! We're meeting Presea and Regal at the Tethe'alla base, and until then, we're spending any nights at inns in separate rooms!"

He shrugged, "Hey babe, it would save us money if we were to share it-"

"No! And that's my final word on it!" Sheena stalked ahead of him in a sort of tantrum.

Zelos sighed to himself, but didn't make any effort to catch up; _She's been kinda moody lately...dunno why...I only tried to touch her twice today, so it can't be that..._

He sighed again as he quickened his pace. Zelos had been wondering who to ask about this sort of thing, and decided it couldn't hurt to prod Regal for advice when they met up with them.

**Meanwhile...**

_Argh...I can't stand it!_ Sheena fumed silently in her head, _Every time I look at that damn Chosen's face, I..._ Unable to finish her mental sentence, she kicked a rock and sent it skittering down the path ahead of her.

_It's not like I hate him that much...it's actually the opposite I think..._ She continued to nudge the stone as she walked, _maybe I should apologize...he only tried to touch me twice today, so he's really restraining himself..._

"Hey, Zelos?"

It was at that moment that a few different things happened at once. Sheena kicked the rock to the point where it flew into a nearby tree and ricocheted off it...straight into Zelos's unsuspecting forehead.

When Sheena realized what had happened and turned around to apologize, again, it was to find Zelos unconscious on the road behind her. What was more...he wasn't exactly himself. To put it more bluntly...he wasn't a he.

Quickly figuring this out in her mind, Sheena smirked to herself; _I am NEVER going to let him live this down..._

_Where...where am I?_

Zelos opened his eyes to find the customary inn room ceiling above him. The first instinct that crossed his mind was to check the space in the bed beside him, but when he attempted to do so...he rolled straight off the bed.

"Had a nice nap Zelos? Or should I say Zelos again?"

"Huh-?"

He stopped himself again when he heard his voice become higher than usual. He slowly turned to meet the gaze of a very smug looking ninja whose name just happened to be none other than Sheena.

"Taken a good look at yourself lately?"

Anticipating what she meant, Zelos leapt out of bed and blanched when he met the same reflection as that morning.

_No...I mean yes...I mean no...I mean, AW CRAP!_

"I've figured out how to work it..." Sheena seemed rather happy with herself, as though they were both little children and she had the only piece of candy. "All I have to do is say your name, and depending on what gender you currently are, you'll turn into the opposite one."

"Good!" Zelos mentally cringed as he heard his voice again. He knew some girls had higher voices than others, but his was off the scale, "All I have to say my name, huh? Zelos!"

Nothing happened.

Sheena smirked, yet again, "Ah...guess it doesn't work when you use it on yourself, eh?"

Zelos slumped onto the bed, _Oh hell no...If I know Sheena...she's going to make my life a living hell..._

As if she perceived his thoughts, Sheena cracked a very evil smile, "Welcome to hell, my friend..."

A/N: So how was it? I think I forgot to mention that if you hadn't finished the game yet that you shouldn't read this...oh well! There aren't any major spoilers here anyways...but I'd still recommend that if you haven't finished the game to return once you have done so. I'll be back soon, and please review! Free plushies to fangirls!


	2. Aboard the SS Martel

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry if my last chapter was hard to understand; I'm pretty new to editing on Fanfiction, so this chapter will hopefully be easier to understand. I'm so happy! I got 6 reviewers! Which I should respond to now:

**Foodisgood:** You know, J _is_ kinda like Zelos now that I think about it…Thanksgiving was really weird for me too…oh yeah! Here's your plushie! hands her a plushie of her choice

**StrawberryEggs:** You're right, among the many things I forgot to mention, this is loosely based off Ranma ½. The theme is kinda the same, but other than the whole gender-switching thing, that's the only resemblance it has. Yeah, the high voice was sorta my sister's idea, so I'll tell her you liked it! Oh yes…Sheena being evil shall be fun…hehehe…

**Judgement Flame:** Yeah, it is loosely based off Ranma ½, even though Fanfiction wouldn't let me use the '/' in my title…and as you can see, I have updated!

**TUF STUFF II- Henrika foreva-II:** I'm glad you love it too! I've wanted to use that quote for so long and now I finally can! And I have updated as you can see!

**Tisa:** Thanks for the advice! I had a feeling it was a bit too fast paced, and I worked to make this chapter a bit slower. I'm glad you liked the story and thought it was funny; I didn't think people would think it was too amusing. I love Sheelos too, my sister and I are among the biggest fans of Sheelos you'll ever meet! Oh yes, and here's your plushie! hands her a plushie of her choice

**Neeako:** I'm glad to know that this story's making someone laugh during a bad day! I thought that you drawing a picture of Zelos as a girl was funny, because once you think about it, he wouldn't look all that different! By the way, here's your update!

Oh yes, free plushies to you and to fangirls who hadn't reviewed!

And now, for the disclaimer! With your host…Yuan-chan! 

**Yuan: I still don't understand why I have to do this if I'm not in your story…**

**Diana: gives the killer glare**

**Yuan: 0.0 Meep! Okey then: Diana does not, even though she wishes like hell that she does, own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters; which is what I was thankful for this Thanksgiving…**

**Diana: Good, here's your surprise!**

**Yuan: suddenly like a little kid again Really! I get a surprise!**

**Diana: Yes; you get to clean up after the theatre when the show's over!**

**Yuan: Ooh goody! This time I might find some leftover cheese on the floor like Presea did last night! starry-eyed**

**Diana: - -;**

Zelos smiled to himself as he followed Sheena down the road that led to the coastline close to Flanoir. She still hadn't spoken his name, which meant that he was still a girl, but as he thought to himself, that didn't have to be a bad thing.

_This presents many possibilities to one of my caliber…for example; I can go places where I've never been able to go before…_

"Zelos! What is with that lecherous smirk of yours! Zelos!"

Zelos sighed as he changed back, only to be changed back to a girl. Apparently Sheena had let his name slip loose and made a rather nice save.

"It's nothing my beautiful hunny! I was simply wondering how to make the best of this!"

Sheena slapped him, "Don't you ever call me your hunny! And you might want to watch yourself when you're in this form; that last stunt looked very wrong!"

As she walked on ahead, he realized just what she meant and shoved his hands into his pockets, making that mental note.

**Not too long afterwards…**

"You there! You two young ladies!"

Sheena and Zelos had just reached the coastline and were searching for a boat to take them across. Sheena was slightly red from going into another one of her rages, and Zelos had a handprint mark across his face from when Sheena had slapped him for forgetting their rheiards. He had pointed out that they couldn't have brought them anyways since Yuan had re-confiscated them when the world was 'regenerated', and thankfully for him, Sheena then kicked a tree instead of Zelos.

Sheena turned to see the man who was waving some papers at them, "What is it?"

He stopped and gave them a cheesy grin worthy only of those people who dedicate their lives to trying to dupe you into buying stuff, "Congratulations! As you are the 534th people to come here today, you win two tickets aboard the cruise liner, the _S.S. Martel_!"

Sheena could have sworn she heard crickets chirping.

"Uh…we don't want a cruise, we just want to get to Flanoir-"

"As a matter of fact, we'd love to take you up on that offer!" Zelos reached out for the tickets, but the man held them back, "Not so fast, young lady! As this is the _S.S. Martel_'s maiden voyage, she is sponsoring a charity for homeless half-elf children!"

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out several photos of obviously impoverished half-elves, "You wouldn't be able to enjoy yourselves for even a _moment_ if you refused to donate to their cause!"

Sheena sighed as she reached into her pocket and gave him around 500 gald. The pleading look in his eyes made her sigh with irritation as she handed over another 200. Zelos, being rich as he was, gave around at least 1000 the first time 'round.

"Thank you two ladies very much!" he said handing over the tickets and with much bowing, "Thank you two ever so much!"

Sheena glared at Zelos after the man had left, "You got us tickets for a _cruise_!"

He shrugged, "Hey, I figured we needed to spend more time with each other-"

"Time with each other! We're going to keep Regal and Presea waiting, not to mention the others back at Sylvarant! Derris-Kharlan hasn't made contact with either world yet, but it's more than likely that Kratos would have arrived long before we do if we go on this cruise!"

Zelos made his best puppy-dog eyes, which irritated Sheena.

"Nope, that's _not_ going to work on me Zelos!"

With that being said, Zelos was a man again, which made her more susceptible to it.

"Alright, alright! But you have to promise to _stop doing that!_"

He cracked his infamous grin, "Hey, anything for my favorite hunny!"

And that was why when the two of them boarded the _S.S. Martel_, Zelos had two handprints on his face instead of one.

**An Entry Out of Sheena's Journal:**

_Hey Corrine,_

_I still feel kinda weird trying to talk to you like this, but it's the best I can come up with. _

_Zelos came up with the harebrained idea of telling other people on the boat that I was his girlfriend, so I turned him into a girl…again. Now he's busy trying to tell people who 'recognize' him that he's his sister. If Seles ever heard about this, I think she would take it as a mortal insult…not that I would mind._

_Other than that, things are pretty normal; as normal as having a gender switching traveling companion can get. I learned a bit too late to keep from saying his name when we went to the pool, but I made a pretty good save if I do say so myself._

_I still miss you, and I pray to the bell you gave me every night. I know you would have a good laugh or two if you were with us, and I like to imagine that you are._

_It's late now, so I'll finish up._

_Goodnight,_

_Sheena_

Just as she was putting her journal away, Sheena heard a knock on her door.

"You can come in Idiot Chosen, I _know_ you have a key anyways…"

Zelos laughed to himself as he opened the door and as he recognized her code name for him, "How could you tell it was me?"

"Simple; I left a 'Do Not Disturb' sign, and only you would knock anyways."

"Ah, true…true…"

Sheena got up from the bed where she was sitting on while writing, "Any particular reason need to talk to me at this hour?"

"Well…" Zelos shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

This was a surprise. Every time Sheena had seen him he was full of self-confidence and even when supposedly embarrassed, he laughed at himself along with everyone else. This time he seemed to wish that he could just melt into the floor.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. It's just…" he swallowed loudly as though trying to get his wits about him, "Uh…Iwantedtothankyoufornotmakingmylifealivinghell."

"Excuse me?"

He swallowed again and repeated himself, this time slower; "I wanted to thank you for not making my life a living hell."

She gave him a strange look, "That's it? You don't usually go weak at the knees for wanting to say something like that."

He looked up with a really strange look on his face, "That is because…" He grabbed her hand and fell on one knee, "Sheena Fujibayashi…the most beautiful woman in the world…I love you…"

The look on Sheena's face was priceless, but not as priceless when Zelos burst out laughing along with an unrecognized voice in the hallway.

"Haha, you should have seen the look on your face! Haha!"

"You were right Zelos, this is a better dare than what I had in mind!"

A guy around Zelos's age who he had met on the boat was rolling on the floor laughing, a camera in his hand.

Zelos was laughing hard too, until he saw the new look on Sheena's face, "YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN DEAD!"

As she was chasing the two boys across the cruise liner, Sheena was formulating a plan for revenge that greatly involved Zelos's new predicament…

A/N: I hope that one was easier to understand. I also wanted to know if you guys like the idea of having a 'letter' to Corrine from Sheena every chapter or so. I won't be able to update for a while since I'll be away from any shape or form of computer for the next few days. I'll be working on it though, since I know how you all suffer when waiting for something you desperately want. 'Till then, catch ya later!


	3. Sheena's Revenge

A/N: Whoohoo! 17 total reviews! I'm so happy…okay! I know I haven't been updating as much as I should have...but that's because I was busy working on my Christmas fic! Since it would take a long time to finish, and I can't leave you Zelos OneHalf readers hanging, I'm going to suspend it until Christmas rolls around again...or at least until my sister can find the _Christmas Carol_ script that she lost for the millionth time so we could continue. Either way, let us continue forward starting with the review responses!

**Foodisgood:** It was weird just because I wasn't supposed to go with my dad…but I had to anyways…and I won't ask what 'Skimp Wars' is…I don't think I want to know…

**StrawberryEggs:** Yeah, poor Zelos…I almost feel sorry for him! (Keyword: ALMOST) Yet…there seems to be something else there…or maybe that's just me looking for another cookie. Yes, it is indeed a pain we writers must all bear…that of not being able to update…Anyways, glad to know that you like it!

**Judgement Flame:** Yup, it didn't take too long for Zelos to get his name on Sheena's Death List…Thanks for the encouragement, I didn't know if readers would like the Corrine Letter idea or not. Thanks again!

**Tisa:** Whoa…I didn't know that the second chapter was better than the first…it was basically a bunch of randomness that came into my head from playing video games with my sister until 2 in da mornin'…but I guess that's where good ideas come from.

**JSB:** Thanks! Don't worry, I'm definitely planning on keeping this story! The only problem might be my parents' paranoia of me going on the internet…but I got around that, eh?

**Erykyu:** Yeah, normally I'm a proud person, and I'd make up some excuse: but I admit I made that mistake. Thank you for pointing it out to me!

**Raspedra Twilight:** Yes, thank you for pointing out that mistake. I got a bit careless, eh? Anyways; again, thank you for pointing that mistake out, and I'll try not to repeat it.

**Freakyanimegal456:** Here you are!

**Neko Aoki:** I'm glad you like it!

**GoldenSunGeek:** Wow…I didn't think my way was that great…thanks for the encouragement!

And for da rest of ya...freshly baked chocolate chip cookies!

**And now…(drumroll)…the disclaimer/fanfare plays in background/**

**Diana: And who else to do the disclaimer, than our very own Zelos!**

**Zelos: Hey…this isn't the Altamira Spa…**

**Diana/shifty eyes/ Hey Zelos… /elbows him/ Do the disclaimer!**

**Zelos: ...you realize you've taken up a whole page just on the author's note, the review responses and the disclaimer...?**

**Diana: It won't be longer than that if you just read this and end this whole ordeal!**

**Zelos: Okay, okay.../reads off paper/ "Diana Artemis Irving does not, and unfortunately," (for her) "will never own Tales of Symphonia, the Altamira Spa, Pepperidge Farm cookies, my right half((inside joke)), or a pencil shaped cloud in the sky that appeared over Palmacosta. All she owns is the _S. S. Martel_, a calendar, and a CD player on its deathbed. Thank you." /eyes widen/ ...that was long.**

**Diana/shrugs/ I felt like a long disclaimer today. So without further ado, let's get on with 'da show!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"There. It's perfect!"

Sheena had just finished outlining her plan for revenge on a pad of paper that she found on the bedside table. It involved many scribbles, some math equations, and a stick figure labeled **Zelos** that looked very much in trouble.

She grinned evilly to herself, "Let's see him try to get himself out of this one..."

"Oh Shhhhheeeeennnnnaaaaa!"

She shoved the paper under her pillow and headed to the door, "You don't need to shout, Idiot Chosen."

Zelos simply grinned back, "And you don't need to act all stiff all the time. Which reminds me; you'll have tonight to yourself."

Sheena tilted her head to one side, knowing completely why; it was all part of her plan, "Why's that?"

Zelos grinned again, "I've got a date tonight! So be sure to get yourself to bed at a decent time, young lady!"

Sheena narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "I'm not a kid you know. I can take perfect care of myself."

He shrugged, "You're just jealous you haven't met someone here. Though you know…my friend is rather interested in you. How about I hook you two up?"

Sheena had to resist the urge to throw something at him. The look on his face, coupled with what he was saying to her was demanding just that, "I think I'll pass on that offer, thank you very much."

_Calm yourself Sheena…your revenge tonight will more than make up for this…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Knock! Knock!**

"Sheena! Do I look ready?"

Zelos came in through the door anyways. Sheena had left it unlocked because she felt like it, and Zelos was never one to wait for someone to answer the door himself.

Sheena looked up from her diagrams. She didn't really need them, seeing as her plan would function just fine without complicated math formulas, but she liked coming up with future prank ideas.

"Zelos-"

"SHEENA!"

"Sorry! Zelos! What I don't understand is why you're asking me for your opinion. You're always so self-assured; why the sudden loss of confidence?"

Zelos turned red, and it wasn't just because he had been accidentally turned into a girl…again, "I didn't lose any of my confidence! I just wanted an insider's opinion!"

"Insider's…opinion…?"

"You know; what turns girls on nowadays."

Sheena shook her head, "I don't believe you…I really don't believe you…"

"So do I look good?"

Sheena didn't even bother looking up from her oh-so-important-diagrams, "Yeah, yeah. Great."

Zelos looked slightly crestfallen that Sheena didn't give too much thought to her opinion, "Oh…okay. Well I'll be going now."

"Great. Have fun."

She waited until she heard her door close and Zelos's footsteps resounding down the hall.

_Phase one complete…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Rose?" ((COMPLETELY random name AND character!))

"Lloyd?"

Only one thought went through Sheena's head as she observed from afar, _Of all names to pick, WHY did he have to pick LLOYD?_

Zelos took the arm of the girl waiting there after confirming his reservations with the receptionist there, "Shall we?"

The girl blushed deeply, and giggled slightly as she was led into the ship's fanciest restaurant by the Tethe'allan Chosen. Something went off in Sheena's mind, but not even she knew what it was, so she paid it no heed.

_Now the hard part…sneaking in…_

She was in luck since a party of about eight or so came, keeping the receptionist rather busy. With that, she quickly dashed into the restaurant and looked for a hiding place with a good vantage point.

_There!_

Though it wasn't the most creative, and certainly not the first time it was used as a hiding place, she dove behind a potted plant. She raised her head so that only her eyes could be seen, but she had replaced her pink ribbon with a black one to blend in with her hair, and the way her hair stuck up fit in slightly with the plant's leaves.

_And now to watch…_

Sheena had wisely prepared herself for boredom due to romantic sappiness. She had to wait for the right moment to spring her trap, but after about five minutes she was seriously considering heading back to her room to read a book or something even remotely more interesting than this.

Mercifully, the waitress came by, and Sheena silently thanked her for intervening in Zelos's and the girl's 'conversation'.

While they were ordering, Sheena watched as waiters and waitresses went back and forth with many food-laden trays. It was then that she realized that she was hungry, and hadn't eaten since at least a good seven hours beforehand.

_It won't kill the prank if I just…got something to eat…_

She kept control over herself though. The restaurant was full of people; she was lucky to have remained unnoticed all this time. She didn't want to throw that away by trying to steal food, and besides; if Zelos saw her, the whole thing was off. Everything from finding this girl and pointing her in Zelos's direction to the final phase would be hurtling down the drain.

"That Sheena was such a nice girl. I'll have to thank her."

Sheena's train of thought was brought to a halt as she heard her name. She saw that it was the girl who had spoken.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were making some small talk, and I mentioned that I was single. She then told me about you, and how you were single too."

"Uh…yeah…you could say that…" he said this very quietly though, so neither of the two women could hear him.

"So this date is really thanks to her. I feel so grateful towards her…"

Sheena sighed, _Great. Now I feel terrible…she really does like Zelos, and she's not going to end up with him if I go through with this…but it's for the best. Someone as innocent and trusting as Rose wouldn't be happy with a philanderer like him…_

Zelos leaned forwards, "Grateful? So you're happy with me?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then you won't object to this."

Completely as Sheena expected him to, he kissed Rose. It wasn't one of those short ones either, but a long, more drawn out one. The kind that got weird looks in public places like restaurants. Like here. But it was going to get even weirder.

Silently, so that not even she could hear herself, Sheena whispered, "Zelos…"

It didn't take too long for Rose to notice, "OH MY GOSH!"

**WHACK!**

Sheena grinned to herself; _My work here is done..._

She scurried out of there quickly, throwing a few glimpses over her shoulder to see Zelos aghast and Rose yelling incredulously that she couldn't believe he was really a girl.

_She really doesn't need to embarrass herself further by yelling…but I guess this is an added bonus…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**An Entry Out of Sheena's Journal:**

_Dear Corrine,_

_After my little prank today, I doubt Zelos will pull any stunts like he did the other night, for a long time at least. It was rather a shock for him, and his curse is really starting to hit home. Before it was a minor annoyance, but now he realizes that this could be a major life problem._

_I guess now that I think about it, I didn't just want revenge; I wanted him to take something seriously for once in his life. Nothing and I mean nothing at all is meaningful to him in his life. I pity him now that I think about it. He had no friends for most of his life, and all of his 'girlfriends' were just temporary fillers for the voids in his life._

_Gah! I'm getting too melancholy here! Next thing I know I might even say something like I feel fondness for him! See what emotions do to people? Anyways, it's getting late again so I'll finish up._

_Goodnight,_

_Sheena_

As Sheena set aside the journal and climbed under the covers, she had a mental vision of Zelos's pained face.

"_Sheena…why? Was it because of something else?"_

She jolted awake and shook her head, _Argh! I've had too much of Zelos for one day…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A/N: So, did you all like it? Some of you had mentioned that in the last chapter Zelos's name was spoken and he didn't transform. Sorry about that, it was a mistake I won't repeat. Oh yeah, and _TOS Presents: A Christmas Carol_ is on hold 'till next Christmas I'm afraid. You see, I feel that Christmas stories should be left for Christmas, and I also want to work on other stories without having fans of my current ones pining for more. Just letting you all know! (Also in case you didn't read the first Author's Note) See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
